Movie Dares
by night enchantress
Summary: Rukia forces Ichigo to watch Disneys movies with her. Then what happens when the rest of the gang joins in and when Renji bets Ichigo can't go through every movie? What wil the prize be? Find out! Better than in sounds. Promise. rated T for lang.


**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. They unfortunately belong to Kubo Tite.**

**Also, this entire story is dedicated to my wonderful and loving friend Samantha! I love you Mommy! (don't ask) Thanks for reading though guys!**

"Ichigo!"

The orange haired shinigami fell out of his chair and onto the floor, thus knocking over the lamp and all of the papers off his desk.

Yanking the ear buds out of his ears he glared up at the small young woman who stood holding a large box in her arms.

"Rukia what the hell are trying to do, scare me to death?" he exclaimed.

Rukia plopped the large box down on Ichigo's bed, "Technically all shinigami are part dead so there's no worry for you having a heart attack too soon," she began to open the box and started to rummage through it.

Ichigo sighed then stood up and began to reorganize desk, "What did you yell at me for anyway?"

"What are these?" Rukia questioned waving a rectangular box in Ichigo's face.

A vein throbbed in Ichigo's forehead as he grabbed the box from her hands and peered at the front of it. The picture was of a young girl with seven little creatures surrounding her and the whole thing was brightly colored.

Looking over the box, Ichigo watched at Rukia sifted through the box of more VHS tapes, "These are movies, Rukia. Where did you get these anyway?"

Turning back around with an innocent expression on her face, she looked back and forth between the movie and Ichigo's almost amused face.

"I thought those little disks were movies? These are so much bigger and bulkier. Oh and Yuzu gave them to me she said I might like them."

Ichigo sat back down in his desk chair and explained to Rukia how these were tapes not DVDs like she had become used to since she had been in the world of the living. All the while Rukia sat and listened excitedly about the magic boxes that made cartoon movies a long time ago when Ichigo was younger.

Picking up the first tape, she held it in her hand and stared at it's cover, "So what is this one?"

Ichigo only glanced at the box in her hands as he went back to reading his book, "That's Snow White. The Disney version," he answered.

Blinking, Rukia looked back up at him, "Isn't that the name of the weird show with that girl called, um…Hannah Louisiana?"

Turning around suddenly, Ichigo stood up, "It's Hannah Montana and no that channel ruined most of Disney's reputation!"

The two stared at each other as Ichigo sat down and his face brightened with a pink hue.

"Um, ok then," Rukia said then looked back down at the box beside her, "Can we watch them?"

"What?" Ichigo asked as he turned back to her.

The petite shinigami folded her slender arms over her chest and smirked at the teenager.

"I want to watch them. All of them."

"All of them! Are you crazy!"

"No," she answered in a matter of fact tone, "I'm perfectly sane. I'm going to watch every Disney movie ever made and you are going to watch them with me."

Ichigo's mouth fell open as he stared at the young Kuchiki, "You little midget! There is no way I am going-," but he was cut off by Rukia's fist hitting him in the face.

"You will or I will send the very romantic letter you wrote to Renji all over the Soul Society," Rukia explained reclining back on the bed.

Arching an eyebrow Ichigo answered, "What are you talking about? I never wrote a love letter to Renji."

From out of nowhere, Rukia pulled out a piece of paper with writing scrawled across it and cleared her throat, "Renji, every time I see you my heart pounds to where I think it's going to jump out of my chest. When I see you bleed inside except for ten times worse. You are my other half and when you need me I will always be there. No matter what. Loving you always, Ichigo," she read.

After she was finished, the two lapsed into silence. Ichigo eyes the piece of paper in her hands and Rukia watched him with a pleased expression.

Finally, Ichigo met her eyes and glared, "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would dear Ichigo. I am a Kuchiki and I can do basically what I want hear since I am the supervisor in the world of the living for the Soul Society," came her answer as she folded the piece of paper and slid it on her lap.

Ichigo leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, "What if I get it from you?"

"I have more. So what do you say Ichigo?" she held the paper up again and waved in in front of Ichigo slowly, "are you in or out?"

After a few more moments Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine!" as he grabbed the paper from Rukia and threw it in his trash can.

"I'll do it but I am so going to kill you if I don't kill myself first."

Rukia grinned and stood up, "Excellent. Now to choose the movie and I already have the perfect one picked out! Well see you tomorrow Ichigo." Rukia stood up and went to the door.

Ichigo watched her dumbstruck, "Tomorrow? Wait a minute, why tomorrow?"

Rukia turned partially in the doorway, "Don't you remember? Your sisters are going to be at a camp for a few weeks and your dad is going with them to be a chaperone. You'll have the entire house to yourself. Well go to go. Don't even think about losing my tapes."

Ichigo stared after her for a minute but then a question hit her, "What a minute which movie did you pick?" he yelled.

"You'll see!"

"Damn it, Rukia!"

**Hi guys! I am so excited about this new story! And yes it is something random that popped into my head at night. Also if you have any Disney movie suggestions please include them in a review Thank! :D**


End file.
